By its very nature, the production of sterile pharmaceuticals by humans can be problematic. Humans can be a large source of microbial contamination. Also, with increased potencies, some drugs can be hazardous in occupational exposure. For at least these reasons, robotics can be used in dosage manufacturing to limit human contact. Isolator technology, which provides a solid barrier between a process and humans, can also be used in dosage manufacturing to limit human contact.
To enable sterile processing, isolator technology adapted various vapor and gas sterilization systems, bringing about an advance in aseptic processing. Articulated cleanroom robots have been employed which utilize internal negative pressure with an exhaust to generate cleanroom capability. With the chemical sterilization and handling of potent drugs within the isolator, an internal negative pressure cleanroom with an exhaust is not feasible, due largely to the leakage potential.
Sterile manufacturing is performed by various companies, often outsourced companies, including small cleanroom facilities and large pharmaceutical facilities. Often, small cleanroom facilities are not optimally equipped for pharmaceutical filling operations, which can lead to a lower quality product and higher risk for the outsourcing company. Conversely, large pharmaceutical facilities with high-speed lines generally can produce a higher quality product, but have relatively limited flexibility with respect to batch size, variations of product, and timing.